A Single Touch
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: A Divergent one-shot. Soulmate AU. Whenever two soulmates touched each other for the first time, the person's soulmate's name is etched on the palm of their hands, in an intricate handwriting, and was always the colour of the soulmate's eyes.


**A/N: Hewo Peeps! Scarlet here! I wrote this one shot in two days, and it had been at the back of my mind for a few days now. Don't worry, I'll update HadesPersephone!AU soon, its just college has been extremely hectic, and my laptop is at my parents' house, and all of this was written on my phone. So yeah, probably expect an update on that around late October. Thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Divergent, or it's characters.**

...

The appearance of their soulmate's name on the palm of their hands as soon as they touch each other, was one of those mysteries that the Erudite could never solve.

Whenever two soulmates touched each other for the first time, the person's soulmate's name is etched on the palm of their hands, in an intricate handwriting, and was always the colour of the soulmate's eyes.

Beatrice had always been fascinated with the concept of soulmates. She had seen the proof on her parents' hands. She saw the name "Natalie Wright" etched on the palm of her father's hand in green, and her mother's hand had the name "Andrew Prior" in blue-gray letters. It was only due to this that she learned her mother's maiden name.

At first, she had asked if they had gone to Dauntless to get their names tattooed. They had laughed, and explained the concept of soulmates to their daughter. She had been hooked to it ever since.

She tried to research this phenomenon, trying to find the books, and searched through the internet in the school's computer laboratory. As she grew older, she had to be discreet about her research, as tensions between Abnegation and Erudite were at an all time high. But none of them yielded satisfactory results.

It was understandable enough. The concept of soulmates, although romantic, was far-fetched. Even the Erudite refused to waste their precious time and resources on something that sounded like it came right out of a fairy tale. It also had no physical records of it happening, so it was practically impossible to prove this claim. But Beatrice knew better. She had seen the proof herself.

And now she was sixteen years old. The year she was supposed to make the biggest decision of her life. To remain in Abnegation, or leave it.

Despite the ideals of her faction limited her to have any sort of physical contact with others, a simple brush of her hand to another's, or helping someone to get up after they've fallen down, it never lit up the letters on her tiny palms.

...

At the Choosing Ceremony, it was finally her turn to choose. Her body was on autopilot, as she made her way to the bowls. Her mind was still processing about what just happened a few moments ago? How could Caleb do this? What made him choose Erudite? And lastly, why did he transfer?

As these questions swirled around in her head, she found herself in front of the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton. She saw the sympathy in his dark blue eyes, mixed with irritation and anger, as if he was pitying her for her brother's transfer, and angered that the boy had chosen the faction of their nemesis, that he had transferred at all. The last thing she wanted was anyone's sympathy.

Marcus Eaton held out a knife to her, so she could cut her palm, and sprinkle her blood on the faction of her choice. She took it as a chance to observe the leader's palm.

There was no name.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the bowls, standing between the grey pebbles of the Abnegation, and the burning coals of the Dauntless. She sucked in a breath, and made a cut in her hand, blood pooling in her palm.

As she held out her bleeding hand, somewhere in her deepest parts, a dormant creature inside of her woke up. It rejected the pebbles, and were drawn intensely to the lit coals. It spoke to her, saying that she would find whatever she's been searching for most of her life in Dauntless. The blood dripped out of her palms.

The sizzling of the coals made the creature purr in satisfaction of.

...

She had some trouble getting on the moving trains, which she learned would take the initiates to Dauntless. But the adrenaline rush she had gotten made her feel that she had made the right choice.

She shook her hands with a Candor transfer - Christina - and checked her palms when she thought the brunette wasn't looking.

"Your hands look mighty interesting."

Busted.

"Not really." Beatrice said sheepishly. "It's just...I was wondering about my soulmate."

Christina's eyes lit up. "Oh, you've heard of it?"

"Yeah."

"I love that particular myth." She gushed. "Your soulmate's name on your hand when you touch them for the first time is so romantic!"

"But there are platonic soulmates too." Beatrice pointed out.

"Oh hush. Don't ruin it for me. In my opinion, soulmates are always the romantic kind."

She laughed.

...

She didn't know what she was thinking when she volunteered herself to jump first. Max, the Dauntless leader had told all the initiates that it was the way in to Dauntless headquarters. She could hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, as she stood on the ledge in the building.

She let in a deep breath, and jumped. As she was falling down, she could feel the wonderful sensation of the wind all around her, and it howled loudly in her ears. It was with a sudden snap that brought her to the reality that she had just jumped off a building. The net she landed on cradled her small figure, swaying a little.

She got up clumsily, and grabbed the first hand that she could reach. The hand pulled her out of the net, and she saw him.

It was a young man attached to the hand she grabbed. He looked older than her, but probably not by much. What really caught her attention though, were his eyes. They were dark blue, she noticed. A dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

"Can't believe it!" A voice said from behind the young man. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of!"

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren." He says, his deep voice rumbling. He turned to her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Uhm..." She didn't know why she hesitated, but "Beatrice" just didn't sound good anymore.

"Think about it." He said, smiling a little. "You don't get to pick again."

She smiled in return. "Tris." She said, her voice resolute.

"Tris," Lauren repeated, smirking. "Make the announcement, Four!"

The young man - Four - turned around and bellowed, "First Jumper, Tris!" Through the cheers of the Dauntless, he turned back to her and said, "Welcome to Dauntless."

...

Dinner was tense. She didn't know where she got this newfound boldness, so as to answer back to Four, who had kept the transfers on their toes with a single glare. Add that with the sudden confrontation with another Dauntless leader.

Tris laid on her bunk quietly, going through everything that had happened to her in the last twenty four hours.

She wasn't Abnegation anymore. She was Dauntless.

She was startled as soon as she heard a sniffling coming from one of the bunks. She turned over and saw that it was Al, another Candor transfer. She dragged her hand down her face in irritation.

Even after covering her face with the pillow, she couldn't block out the large boy's sobs. With a frustrated grunt, she sat up in her bed. She got out of her bunk, and went out in the hallway to kill some time.

As soon as she got out of the dormitory, the lights hit her eyes, and she had to squeeze them shut, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the white lights in the cave walls. She rubbed at her eyes with her palms.

And that's when she saw it.

Her eyes caught an unusual marking on the palm of her hand. With a jolt, she realized what it was.

It was her soul mark.

She began to breath heavily, and her heartbeat quickened it's pace, as she couldn't believe what just happened to her. She had been fantasizing about this phenomenon almost her entire life. But that was not the most startling fact.

It was her soumate's name. Their name was etched in beautiful calligraphy. A six-letter name, a five-letter last name, etched in just the most beautiful shade of dark blue that she had ever seen. It was also the shade of blue that she had seen this afternoon. It was the name that had become notorious in her former faction. It was the name that she never thought she'd encounter ever again.

It was Tobias Eaton.


End file.
